Glance
by darkestlake
Summary: Oh Sehun yang mencoba mengunci dosen muda baru bernama Kris Wu. Sialnya malah ia yang dikunci oleh tatapan pria itu. Krishun fic! PWP! BOYSLOVE! 2465 words


Oh Sehun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, tapi tetap saja suara desahannya yang seperti terjepit itu lolos. Pahanya gemetar tapi ototnya terlihat mengejang. Sesaat mata pemuda itu hanya mampu melihat warna putih saja di sekelilingnya.

Orgasmenya terasa begitu nikmat meski ia hanya mengandalkan tangannya. Sejauh ini pemuda itu hanya berani melakukan onani meskipun terkadang tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan lebih.

Sehun lelaki, ia sadar akan hal itu. Usianya 21 tahun, ia tahu itu. Sudah legal dan ketika ia ingin melakukan hubungan seks, ia bisa dengan mudah _jajan_ di hotel. Bayaran perjam, ia bisa memakai pekerja seks mana saja, malah beberapa wanita mau saja melayaninya tanpa bayaran. Ukurannya memang lumayan dan Sehun cukup bangga akan hal itu.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pernah merasa puas. Hasratnya ingin dipuaskan oleh sesuatu yang lain dan itu bukan dengan cara _menyodok._ Sehun tidak bilang ia ingin _disodok._ Namun, semuanya berubah.

Semuanya berubah saat ia melihat seorang dosen muda baru yang mengisi kelas di salah satu mata kuliah yang ia ikuti. Rambutnya hitam legam, badannya tegap dan Sehun tahu pria itu lebih tinggi darinya. Matanya menyorot tajam meski terlindung lapisan kacamata bening. Rambutnya yang disisir ke belakang memperlihatkan dahi, mempertegas penampilannya.

"Kenalkan, namaku Kris Wu. Aku dosen untuk mata kuliah sastra Perancis disini."

Kris Wu. Melihat tubuh pria itu sekujur tubuh Sehun mendadak merinding. Sesuatu dalam dirinya bergolak membuat perutnya kembung.

Sehun tidak tahu saja kalau Kris Wu juga meliriknya saat itu.

.

.

 **Glance © darkestlake**

 **Starring Oh Sehun, Kris Wu, etc**

 **Warning: BOYSLOVE, pwp, uneducated words and some dirty talk, AU, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS: i miss krishun so much...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, sekian untuk pertemuan hari ini."

Semua mahasiswa langsung merapikan peralatan mereka dan bersiap-siap pindah ke kelas yang lain. Sehun tidak langsung beranjak, melainkan masih memperhatikan dosen muda dengan setelan kasual yang begitu cocok. Suasana kelas sangat hening sampai akhirnya Kris membuka suara.

"Kau terus memperhatikanku sejak tadi, kau bahkan tidak fokus pada materi yang aku ajarkan." Kris sudah menenteng tasnya lalu memainkan kunci kelas dengan ujung-ujung jarinya, "Jika kau tidak keberatan silahkan keluar sekarang juga karena aku ingin mengunci kelas ini."

"Wah, bapak galak juga ya." Sehun menyeringai, "Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan terkunci disini bersamamu."

Setan mana yang sudah merasukimu, Oh Sehun? Hanya dua jam memperhatikan dosen itu kau sudah berubah menjadi gay?

Kris melirik dari balik kacamata. Kemudian ia melepas kacamata itu dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya.

"Sial sekali, anak muda. Kau salah karena sudah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Kau masih sangat naif dan berapi-api."

Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu berani sampai melangkah mendekati Kris dan mengecup leher pria itu dengan cepat. Jemarinya liar meraih tangan Kris yang membawa kunci lalu mengecupnya dengan nakal. Sentuhan itu tanpa sadar membuat ceruk di lembahnya berkedut.

"Kunci aku bersamamu dan buktikan bahwa aku memang salah."

Keringat Sehun menitik. Ia tidak pernah merayu sebelumnya dan ia sangat ragu juga takut pada reaksi Kris selanjutnya. Mereka baru bertemu hari ini dan Sehun sudah merayunya karena merasa gila dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kris melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun, membuat Sehun merasakan betapa malunya ketika ditolak. Kris berjalan ke arah pintu keluar tanpa menatap padanya lagi.

Sehun menyadari suara klik dikunci lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

Kris masih ada di depannya. Pintu tertutup rapat. Terkunci. Pria itu balik berjalan kepada Sehun yang sekarang malah lebih takut dibanding sebelumnya. Kris memeluknya begitu erat dan menciumnya dengan kacau. Sehun kehilangan nafasnya lebih cepat dari yang ia duga padahal ia tidak melakukan apa-apa (maupun membalas ciuman Kris).

Sehun menyerah. Nafas terengah dan wajah memerah kebelet nafsu. Kris punya wajah yang lebih tenang tapi matanya menggelap buas. Selagi Sehun berusaha mengembalikan kestabilan nafasnya, Kris sudah sigap menggarap leher Sehun.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Sehun meloloskan satu suara desahan yang tidak sengaja ketika ia membuka mulut ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kris, "Oh Se-Sehun, _monsieur._ "

Kris tertawa dengan suara rendah, jemarinya tangkas memisahkan kancing kemeja Sehun satu per satu. "Panggil saja aku Kris."

Jempol dan telunjuk Kris mencubit salah satu puting Sehun.

"Ahh... Kris!"

Kris menggesek ujung puting itu lalu kembali mencubitnya gemas, "Ya begitu, ucapkan sekali lagi." Kris mengecup puting yang mulai mengeras lalu menghisap kuat-kuat. Punggung Sehun melengkung menahan rangsangan.

"Kris... Aahh."

Kris mengangkat pinggang Sehun dan mendudukkannya di atas meja pengajar. Kemeja pemuda itu kusut disana-sini dan kancingnya semua sudah terlepas. Dadanya naik turun dan putingnya memerah tegak karena rangsangan. Perutnya memang tidak berbentuk tapi cukup keras dan ramping. Jika melihat ke bawah sedikit lagi, Kris menyadari celana pemuda itu menggembung. Keras. Kris tahu saat ia menyentuh gundukan itu, ukuran yang lumayan tapi tidak sebesar miliknya. Sehun melenguh keenakan.

Kris tidak banyak bicara, tapi ia menarik resleting celana Sehun dan melepaskan celana jins beserta celana dalam bermerk warna biru yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Sehun sudah benar-benar tegang, lalu sentuhan yang diberikan Kris pada kulit kemaluannya membuatnya semakin memerlukan sentuhan yang lain.

Tidak seperti biasanya saat ia ingin menyentuh, membuat lawan mainnya menjerit minta dipakai lagi dan lagi. Sehun menemukan dirinya saat ini ingin disentuh.

Sensasi yang lain-yang ia cari selama ini.

Kris menggenggam penisnya, lalu menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan tekanan genggaman yang pas. Sehun terengah lagi, tubuhnya meliuk-liuk seperti batang bambu yang ditiup angin, menghasilkan suara "Ah" "Uh" "Ngh".

Cairan preklimaks keluar, dari lubang di penis. Cairan lain juga keluar, dari lubang belakang.

Sehun baru sadar jika lubang anusnya juga bisa mengeluarkan cairan akibat rangsangan. Kedutan disana semakin terasa. Sehun tidak tahan.

"Kris-" Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya saat desahan kembali ingin keluar, "Lubang... kenapa berkedut?"

Dosen muda menyeringai, tiba-tiba saja membalikkan tubuh Sehun menjadi menungging. Bokong dengan kurva sempurna tepat sejajar dengan matanya. Kris menjilat bibir-lapar.

Belahan diantara dua gunung digesek dengan jari telunjuk. Sehun terkejut dan melengkungkan punggung ketika mulut lubangnya digesek. Kris bisa merasakan ceruk itu lembab disana.

"Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar submisif. Padahal rumor yang kudengar kau adalah seorang _playboy, cassanova,_ pemuda yang digilai gadis-gadis kampus."

Sehun berkeringat banyak. Jari tengah Kris menembus cincin berkerut dan mengorek dalamnya. Sehun mendesah hebat, rasanya aneh tapi ia penasaran. Ia tidak menolak sama sekali melainkan mendesah lagi ketika Kris menambahkan jari kedua. Gerakan menggunting dari dalam membuatnya sedikit meringis. Desahan resah berubah jadi desahan nikmat saat ujung jari tengah Kris menyenggol puntalan syaraf penyebar rasa enak. Sehun makin binal, tidak ingat lagi bahwa ia pria, dan yang menyentuhnya juga pria. Ia mendorong pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan datangnya jari Kris. Sensasi tumbukan di prostatnya semakin keras. Semakin enak.

Kris menarik jarinya keluar, Sehun tidak mengeluh tapi ia sedikit kecewa. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kris berusaha melepas celana agak terburu-buru. Sehun turun dari meja dan menyingkirkan tangan Kris.

"Aku ingin tahu ukuranmu." katanya.

Kris menyeringai, "Jangan menyesal melihatnya."

Jemari Sehun dengan cepat melucuti fabrik yang melapisi bagian bawah tubuh Kris. Sehun tertegun, menggenggam milik Kris yang masih setengah bengkak. Menelan ludahnya memikirkan ukuran Kris yang tidak biasa.

"Dia belum bangun sepenuhnya. Kau berubah pikiran?"

Sehun tidak suka diremehkan, dia sudah terlanjur kehilangan urat malu, tapi rasanya ia akan malu kalau ia menolak melanjutkan hanya karena takut Kris tidak muat masuk ke lubangnya.

"Tidak."

Dengan jawaban itu, Sehun menjilati bagian batang Kris lalu mengulum kepalanya. Ia masih amatir kalau disuruh mengurus penis lelaki, karena ia lebih biasa mengurus vagina wanita. Tapi, hanya bentuknya saja yang beda, bukan? Cara pemuasannya pasti kurang lebih sama.

Kris mengerang pelan dan itu membuat Sehun merasa ia tidak perlu ragu untuk melakukan hal lebih. Kris menyukainya-menyukai cara Sehun mengurus kejantanannya.

Sehun menghisap kuat-kuat kepala penis Kris dan menggerakkan tangannya naik turun dengan cepat di bagian yang tidak bisa masuk ke mulutnya. Sehun merasakan permukaan Kris memanas, uratnya bermunculan dan ia semakin lebar membuka mulut. Kris sudah membesar.

Ketika Kris sadar preklimaksnya sudah mulai keluar. Pria itu memaju-mundurkan kepala Sehun dengan cepat. Sehun tersedak beberapa kali, ujung matanya berair. Penetrasi Kris mencapai tenggorokannya dan Sehun beberapa kali menahan keinginan untuk muntah.

"Mulutmu benar-benar suka diperkosa. Bagaimana dengan lubang duburmu, hmn? Apa mulai gatal sekarang?"

Sehun menutup mata. Tapi, kalimat Kris berhasil mempengaruhi tubuhnya. Yang benar saja, lubang belakangnya mendadak gatal, basah, minta dimasuki.

Satu geraman dan Kris menembak benih di mulutnya. Sehun tersedak lagi tapi tidak keberatan menelannya. Rasa Kris tidak terlalu buruk-sepertinya pria itu punya pola makan yang bagus. Tapi, setelah Kris menarik keluar penisnya, Sehun sadar bahwa ukuran pria itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia masih sangat keras dan tegak.

Kris membawa tubuh Sehun untuk berdiri. Sehun menyandarkan tangan di meja, ia cukup resah begitu sadar Kris akan segera masuk ketika pria itu mengangkat salah satu kakinya. Cincin berkerut milik Sehun terekspos. Sehun menggigit bibir antara enggan dan tidak sabar saat kepala penis Kris menyentuh permukaan anusnya.

"Aku masuk." bisik Kris, "Jika sudah sampai seperti ini, jangan buat aku berhenti karena aku tidak akan berhenti."

Sehun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk rileks, tapi rasa sakitnya tetap tidak tertahan. Air matanya meleleh tanpa sadar, ia tahu lubang anusnya sedikit robek. Sehun mencengkeram lengan Kris cukup keras dan Kris tahu bahwa Sehun masih sangat kesakitan.

Padahal ia belum masuk seluruhnya.

"Kau masih perjaka."

Sehun meringis, mencoba tersenyum meledek tapi gagal, "Aku terbiasa membobol, bukan dibobol."

Kris entah kenapa malah mendorong pinggulnya lebih keras hingga seluruh bagian kejantanannya masuk. Sehun menjerit, tubuhnya jatuh ke meja yang ia jadikan tumpuan.

"Kris-"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa mau dijebol seperti ini? Aku tahu kau tidak pernah berhubungan badan dengan laki-laki sebelumnya." Kris mulai menggerakkan pinggul perlahan. Sehun merintih, masih berusaha membiasakan diri.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kau begitu panas." Sehun menggeliat ketika Kris datang semakin dalam. "Tubuhku meminta disentuh olehmu."

"Kalau begitu makan aku, Sehun." Kris menghujam semakin dalam dan cepat, "Telan aku hingga kau puas."

Sehun mengerang lalu tanpa sadar mengetatkan lubangnya. Kris mengenainya di tempat yang tepat. Prostat yang ditumbuk membuatnya gemetar. Dinding anusnya mengetat lagi. Nikmat menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala.

"La-lagi..." Sehun terengah, "Lagi, Kris... Disana-ahh!"

Kris menuruti ucapan Sehun tanpa bicara, ia mempenetrasi semakin cepat. Sehun mendesag semakin sering. Kris meraih dagunya dan mereka berciuman beberapa kali dengan lapar. Liur menetes dari ujung bibir Sehun dan Kris menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Ja-ahh... Jangan tertawakan aku!" Sehun memprotes, menutupi wajahnya. Tapi, Kris menahan lengannya dan kembali mencium bibir Sehun. Liur di dagu Sehun disesap dengan cara yang membuat Sehun semakin mengetatkan dinding. Makin bergairah.

"Sial, jangan mengetatkan lubangmu secara tiba-tiba." Kris menggeram, menghujam jauh lebih cepat dan keras. Sehun setengah menjerit, ia terkejut ketika klimaksnya datang begitu saja. Sesaat semesta terlihat putih lalu Sehun melihat wajah Kris yang muncul dari balik bahu dan mencium lehernya dengan lembut. Sehun mendesah lemah sambil mengangkat wajahnya-membiarkan Kris sesuka hati mengerjai lehernya.

Sehun dengan mata setengah terkatup berbisik setengah sadar, "Kau masih keras..."

Kris menarik keluar penisnya lalu duduk di kursi. Pria itu menatapnya dan Sehun seperti tersihir-tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, pemuda itu membuka kakinya diatas selangkangan Kris. Mengurut batang kejantanan milik dosennya sebelum perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya-menelan lagi batang keras itu ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ngh.." Sehun melenguh pelan ketika ujung penis Kris memukul prostatnya dengan pelan. Pemuda itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan dasar yang biasanya dilakukan gadis ketika menungganginya-naik turun. Pinggul Sehun meliuk maju dan mundur saat ia sudah mulai lelah menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Kris pengertian. Pria itu mendekap punggung Sehun sementara pemuda itu masih bergerak mencari kenikmatan sendiri. Sehun mendesah keras dengan liur yang nyaris jatuh di pundak Kris saat ia kembali menemukan prostatnya. Pinggulnya meliuk makin tidak beraturan. Dari maju-mundur, kembali ke naik turun, sampai ia menggoyang pinggul berputar yang dimata Kris, Sehun seperti menari di pangkuannya.

Tarian paling intim dan erotis tentunya.

Tangan Kris menangkup kedua pipi bokong Sehun dan mempermainkannya seperti sedang menguleni adonan terigu. Sesaat kemudian menamparnya yang berakibat pada efek gerakan Sehun yang makin cepat. Mulut Kris mendesis, tidak tahan saat melihat puting yang ada diatas dada rata itu tegak. Berpikir bahwa pasti akan lebih indah jika personil tubuh itu dilengkapi kilatan hasil dikulum hingga bengkak.

Kris menjilat puting itu, mengulumnya dan menghisap seperti bayi. Rasa kenyal benda itu membuatnya ketagihan, ia menghisap dan menggigit makin keras, tidak peduli pada Sehun yang sudah tidak kuat menahan terlalu banyak rangsangan.

Sehun terkejut ketika Kris mengangkatnya ke meja. Ia membuka kaki Sehun dan menciumi lutut hingga ke paha dalam pemuda itu.

"Aku masuk lagi..." bisiknya.

Sehun mengangguk. Mata antara fokus tidak fokus.

Kris menghujaninya lagi dengan kuat dan cepat. Sehun tahu ia tidak punya kuku panjang, tapi masih berusaha mencari sesuatu di sampingnya untuk ia cakar. Kris menurunkan punggungnya, kembali membisiki Sehun.

"Peluk saja, cakar saja aku untuk pelampiasan." kalimat Kris semakin berat dan putus-putus, "Aku... Sudah dekat."

Punggung Sehun sudah melengkung menyamai busur. Mulutnya tetap menganga mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan putus asa. Kakinya membuka semakin lebar, ingin penisnya berbenturan lebih keras dengan perut Kris. Sehun mulas ingin keluar lagi. Tangannya meraih leher Kris dan memeluknya erat.

"Datang... Datanglah di dalamku..." Sehun sudah tidak sadar lagi pada segala hal yang ia katakan. Semua atensi hanya tertuju pada Kris dan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Kris menggeram keras, memberikan satu hujaman terakhir yang sangat dalam dan kuat pada prostat Sehun lalu menyemburkan benih di sana. Sehun mengerang. Punggungnya melengkung lagi dan ia datang membasahi perut Kris.

Keduanya terengah. Diam menatap satu sama lain kemudian berciuman lembut sesaat setelahnya. Kris menarik batang kemaluannya sedangkan Sehun yang masih lemas bisa melihat bahwa Kris masih tegak.

"Kris.. Itu.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Cepat pakai lagi pakaianmu dan kita pulang. Kuantar kau."

"Ti-tidak usah!" Sehun canggung, memunguti pakaiannya, "Aku ada motor, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Kau pikir setelah apa yang kita lakukan bokongmu akan kuat menaiki motor sport?" Kris berkata setelah membenahi celananya, "Kau bukan pelacur, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Titipkan motormu sehari ini saja pada teman atau petugas kampus ini, kau ikut aku."

.

.

Sehun masih memasang wajah linglung hingga mobil Kris berhenti di depan rumahnya. Sehun menoleh pada Kris dengan canggung.

"Err, terima kasih."

Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan kurang suka, "Apa kau bisa mengganti ucapan terima kasih itu dengan sesuatu yang lain sebagai balas budi?"

Sehun cengo, "Huh?"

Kris melirik ke arah luar mobil, "Jadilah pacarku. Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Sehun jelas saja terkejut sekali, "Apa?! Kupikir kau masih menyukai wanita."

"Aku memang menyukai wanita." Kris menghela nafas, "Tapi aku juga tidak bilang kalau aku tidak menyukai lelaki. Terutama jika orang itu adalah kau. Kuharap kau bisa memikirkannya dulu."

Sehun cepat-cepat melepas sabuk pengaman, "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

Pemuda itu melompat keluar dari mobil Kris dan dengan langkah tertatih berjalan cepat memasuki area di dalam pagar rumah. Kris hanya sempat melihat pemuda itu sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkuk cepat.

Kris tersenyum miring, "Aku tunggu jawabanmu, Oh Sehun."

Sementara Sehun sibuk menjelaskan pada ibunya tentang motornya yang sedang diservis (yang sebenarnya sepenuhnya bohong karena ia titipkan pada satpam penjaga kampus) dan ia diantar oleh dosennya di teras rumah, Kris masih menatapnya dari dalam mobil.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan ia bertemu pandang dengan dosennya.

Sehun memalingkan muka. Sekali lagi, tatapan itu berhasil membuat darahnya berdesir. Ia kembali merinding.

.

.

 **-fin? Idk, wkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

Sy terlalu kangen krishun dan... tulisan macam apa ini haha /emotbunuhdiri/ ini baru kali kedua saya nulis pwp dan udah lama gak nulis bl jadinya saya gatau apakah ini udh pas atau nggak, lol. Maafin saya kalau maksa publish fik supernista ini. Karena alasannya tetep satu; Saya. Kangen. Kris. Hun. Pake. Banget.

Btw, mind to RnR? c:


End file.
